The present invention relates to a modular element door mat.
As is known, door mats are conventionally made starting from vegetable fibers, such as coco palm fibers, which are intermingled so as to provide a supporting layer, from one face of which a plurality of threads project which practically form the "bristles" of the mat.
This door mats are rather expensive, since the making method thereof involves a lot of complex operating steps.
Other known door mats comprise a supporting plastics material layer, from which a plurality of bristles extend, said bristles being firmly anchored to the suppporting layer. While this mat is less expensive than the above disclosed mats, its making is however rather complex and, moreover, the mat must be completely replaced even if worn at a reduced part thereof.
Further known door mats are completely made of plastics materials, by injection and the like molding methods. However also these mats have rather poor antiwear characteristics.
Another drawback, which practically affects all of the above mentioned types of door mats is that these mats can be made with set size and profiles and can be hardly fitted to the user requirements.